


Flash bombs

by honeynutfeeleos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pining, sakura has always been smarter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeynutfeeleos/pseuds/honeynutfeeleos
Summary: Sasuke dreams of what he could have had if he was anyone but himself





	Flash bombs

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes, only to grimace and roll back into his pillow. The golden light streaming through the late morning window was blinding. A soft chuckle drifted by his subconscious. 

“You can’t hide from the day forever Sasuke-kun.”

Creaking his eyes open, he looked over at her. Bare shoulders swaddled in soft sheets, Sakura lay on her side across from him. Her head propped up by one slender hand, eyes shining with amusement as they lazily traced his own. 

“Ah.”

Not taking his eyes off her, he reached out to hover a palm over her cheek. Though not touching, he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Had he been any other man, he might’ve smiled.

“You aren’t real.” 

“No. I’m not.” Taking his hand in her right she intertwined their fingers, “but I could be.” 

He watched, mesmerized, as matching silver bands clinked together. 

Hesitantly he shook his head, “You are a dream Sakura, nothing more. All of this will be gone in the morning.”

Eyes too big for her face, she smiled, “then we might as well enjoy it while we can.”

How could he argue with that logic? Especially if it was Sakura’s. She was always good at that. (He thought for a moment that it wasn’t really Sakura. She was nothing but a product of his dream addled brain. But it had come from her lips and that was good enough.) 

Wordlessly, he pulled her flush against him, dipping his head to the crook in her neck. His world consisting of shades of rose and pale tantalizingly soft skin. Taking deep breaths the smell of antiseptic and something floral invaded his system. His head clouded with it, what he was feeling wasn’t lust, though the tightening in his groin let him know he was undeniably attracted to her. No. What he felt was something stranger, something he couldn’t quite place. A small hand stroked the back of his head. 

Distantly, he remembered helping his mother with laundry. Curling up between her legs he would fold while she brushed his hair and hummed in his ear, occasionally breaking off to whisper him instructions.

Shaking away better memories, he pulled back to study the girl tucked beneath him. 

Sakura had always been beautiful, like a fairy, he remembered. Just because he had ignored her didn’t make it untrue, if anything it explained his childhood actions. She had been a distraction, always in the corner of his eye, a naive and delicate girl. A reminder of what he had once had. Maybe that was why he so intrinsically disliked her. He never understood what drove her to the academy, her parents were civilian and innocent little girls with pink hair didn’t belong with blood on their hands. If he was her he would cling to a normal life, not throw himself into such an unhappy profession as theirs. 

She was smirking at him. 

He frowned deeply yet it only served to make her giggle.

A hand brushed at his forehead, “Don’t think so deeply, you’ll cause premature wrinkles.”

He scoffed, “Don’t be stupid Sakura, wrinkles are the last thing to worry about.”

“I know.” She smiled lightly, “still it’s nice to think about it...in case it ever becomes prevalent.” 

He doubted it would, few ninja live far beyond maturity. They were like flash bombs, burning bright and quick. 

“Don’t kill Itachi.”

Anger boiled through him at the name.

“Not for revenge. If you must, let it be for justice, not your own hate. I’m afraid of what will happen to you if not.”

Sasuke clenched his jaw. “I’ll always hate him. He killed my clan. My mother and father.” 

“I don’t think you do.” A small hand rest above his heart. “I think you still love him. That’s why it hurts so much.”

Angrily, he opened his mouth to deny. Itachi was a monster. He would never, could never lo- 

Her hands had moved to his face. “Please Sasuke? Not for me, for yourself. He was your brother. Remember that before the end.”

Their world faded as she pressed herself to him in a chaste kiss.

Sasuke jolted awake. The suffocating darkness of Orochimaru’s caves a sharp contrast to the soft light of his dream. 

Rapid taps came from the door. 

Swinging out of bed Sasuke stumbled over trying to shake the lasting image of burning green eyes.

Yanking the door open caught kabuto mid-knock. 

“Orochimaru-sama requires your presence.”  
Sasuke moved to close the door but Kabuto shot out an arm catching it.

“Ah, that would mean now Sasuke-kun. You’ll have to save dreams for later. Although I can sympathize.” At Sasuke's blank stare he pushed up his glasses and smirked, “From what I hear Sakura-chan has grown into quite the woman.”

If at all possible Sasuke’s face hardened even more, barely giving Kabuto’s fingers time to retreat before he slammed the door on them.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my other story Emeralds (and it's coming) but I couldn't get this out of my head.


End file.
